Isolation
by Galarigirl129
Summary: A small village in the middle of nowhere doesn't know about the other ponies in Equestria. They don't even know if Luna and Celestia are real. All they know is that they need supplies or they all are going to die. They send a team of six ponies to save them. Will they be able to face the perils of the wilderness and save their village and friends?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

"Miss..." A stallion cooed to an older looking mare.

"Yes, yes. I know. We can't stay here forever, as much as our ansestors would want us to. This land is no longer providing to us as it once had." She sighed.

"What are we going to do?" The stallion quietly asked.

"Call a town meeting, midday tomorrow." She ordered.

"Yes, mayor." He said and ran off. The mayor sat down and sighed.

Everypony arrived to the called meeting. The mayor stood infront of them. She looked at the ponies and tried to hide her worry. The stallion she had been talking to the night before stood at her side.

"Ponies!" She called. In an attempt to quiet them. "My little ponies! Your attention please." She called again. Soon the room fell in to a deathly silence. "I assume that you know that our town is begining to fall. We are running out of supplies, and the mystical Luna and Celestia are no longer providing for us. We need a team of survivalists to go out and find other ponies to help us." The mayor briefly explained.

"There are no other ponies! We are the last ponies in existence! We are isolated!" One of the ponies yelled, which caused an uproar.

"Ponies! Please! Hear me out." The mayor yelled over the commotion.

"Give her a chance!" The stallion stood next to her yelled. A silvery pegasus flew to the front of the room.

"I agree. If we are to survive, it would be best to try." He reasoned. The mayor smiled. She knew this pony, but of course she knew. Everypony knew everypony here. Even the few ponies who dared to live in the surrounding mountains knew each other. This silver pegasus was named Silver Wing, a natural leader. Sometimes even better than the mayor herself. "Who's with me?" He asked. Another pegasus flew up. She was pure white. She flew next to Silver Wing. Her name was Melody Hooves, she was an excellent cook and adept at playing instruments.

"I'm in." She announced bravely. When stressed, she had a tendency to be unusually quite, but she knew all these ponies. The town blacksmith, a strong stallion named Iron Hide, climbed up on stage. He gave a smile to Silver Wing. Two unicorns, both spent most of the time in the mountains also climbed up on stage. The mare was named Snow Light and the stallion was Frozen Lightning. They tended to stick together. Lastly, a light blue pegasus flew up. She has an eye patch on her left eye, but she still managed to give a very menacing glare. This pony was the town detective, Hawk Eye. This almost stopped the timid florist from climbing on stage. She was one of the most kind ponies in the village. Her name was Flower Patch. The mayor counted the ponies, seven. The stallion looked at them and turned to the mayor and whispered something to her. She nodded and turned to the seven ponies on stage. She waved for them to follow her.

"Please sit down." She ordered. They all obliged, except Hawk Eye. "I thank you all for volunteering. I personally think there are no better ponies than you to go. Except..." She trailed off.

"Execpt what?" Snow asked.

"Except for you, Hawk Eye."

"WHAT!? ARE YOU KIDDING ME?" She hissed.

"My point proven. You lash out too easily." The mayor explained. Hawk Eye got ready to attack the mayor, but she knew it was best not to.

"I'll show you." She mumbled under her breath while she stormed out of the room. The others nervously looked at the mayor.

"What are we to do?" Flower Patch asked timidly.

"I am honestly not entirely sure. All I can say is to head west, take whatever supplies you want. I have to tend to the rest of the ponies. Please, leave and return as soon as you can." The mayor explained and left them to plan.

"We shouldn't leave in the afternoon. Always leave in the morning." Melody advised. Iron Hide nodded in agreement.

"I feel bad for Fleet..." Flower sighed.

"It is not our fault. Hawk Eye is insane, right Zen?" Snow said angrily. Frozen Lightning nodded.

"So we are leaving the the morning?" Silver quickly asked to avoid an argument. They all responded with a yes, execpt Iron Hide. "Steel?" He addressed Iron Hide's silence. He nodded.

"Then that settles it. Meet at Snow's house in the morning." Melody said. Snow replied with a sigh at first, but she nodded with the others soon after.

Morning came faster or them than it ever had. Of course they dreaded leaving their home. Nopony have left the village since it was started many thousands of years ago. In fact, nopony knew about the outside world. However, if anypony was qualified to lead these ponies out of their desperate need, it would be Silver. He was a natural born leader and he was never lost out in the woods. He was asked to be mayor many times, but the thrill of the woods was more important to him. He was the one pony who went out into the woods to retrieve lost ponies or help find herbs for the herbalists and doctors. Next in line was Melody. She was a chef as her primary job, but she also loved to play instruments. She would play any one, but she favored the trombone. She cooked for the ponies who don't have enough bits to pay for food, and it was common, bits were not that readily available in the village. The next two ponies are a pair. Snow and Zen. Snow lived and grew up in the mountains all her life. She and her family often got frost bitten. Over the years she found a special mixture of herbs and techniques to cure frost bite. Zen was the town messenger he was one of the only ones who was willing to go to the mountains. He got lost in the snowy mountains in a blizzard. He has severe frost bite on both of his hind legs. Luckily, he found Snow and she nursed Zen back to health, and he was able to keep both his hind legs. Since then they were almost always together. Next was Steel. He was one of the best black smiths the village has seen. He was quite, but passionate about his work. Some believe he was dumb, that he couldn't speak. However, once in a while he spoke. His hooves were burned from the hot metal he works with daily. He had a pretty good skill with this. He was very strong. The last pony was the timid Flower. She was friends with everybody, but had a tendency to be scared of everything, but she knew how to treat wounds. Flower was the town's florist, but she was also the herbalist. They all went to Snow's house, it was the house furthest west. She let them in.

"Everypony got everything?" Silver asked. The rest nodded, too petrified to say anything. "The mayor has given us each a gift. He set a sack down and pulled out six identical bands. They had the crest of the village stitched into them. "She told us to wear them." Silver said and passed them out. Flower inspected hers a little more.

"These-these bands..." She started.

"What, Flower?" Silver asked.

"They are reserved to be given to only the most important and richest. They are hard to make." She said.

"We are important." Zen pointed out. Flower shook her head.

"No, I can't accept this. This does not belong to a poor florist." She said. Melody sighed.

"Listen, this is weird for all of us, but you have to toughen up." She advised.

"Melody is right, this task is the most important thing this whole village needs. This band is to singnify that you are from this village and you are an important part." Silver explained. Flower still refused to wear it. However, she gently set it in her saddle bag.

"Let's go." Snow reminded them. Silver nodded.

"Our westward journey." Silver sighed. They opened the door to the snowy mountain tops and began their long journey.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

Luckily, with Snow's knowledge of the mountains, they got over the tall, snowy mountains. Nopony was harmed, and nopony got lost. Silver was especially glad that his team was safe and sound. However, the long trek over the mountains took time. It was now approaching night. It was an unspoken agreement they needed to find shelter for the night. None of them expected to still be so close to home, yet so far. Some wanted to go home, others simply wanted to continue through the task given to them by the mayor. Silver found a cave, and he got them all in the cave and got them comfortable. Together, they figured out how to light a fire. They were all starving, but Flower did her best to stop that by feeling them cave moss. Tomorrow, they would go out and get more food. Yes, they had food with them, but they all agreed it would be best to save that for when they needed it most. Silver was looking around the cave, when he found a strange scroll. He took it back to his team, thinking that it would provide entertainment.

"Ponies, I found something." Silver announced while he took out the scroll.

"What's that?" Zen questioned, simply staring at it.

"I don't know, let's check it out." Silver said and put the scroll down on the rock floor. He blew off the dust and grime that had collected for Celestia knows how long. He quickly started to read the contents.

"Seven ponies ventured in the unknown,

Only five came home.

They completed the task on them bestown

But left back the throne.

Their efforts did not go away in vain.

They took hold of reigns.

They now know the whole meaning of true pain,

For their demons slain.

Seven ponies ventured in the unknown,

Only five came home.

They completed the task on them bestown

But left back the throne.

Trust is the main thing these ponies sure lacked

For their souls have hacked

And their minds no longer straight, but abstract.

We say not but fact.

Seven ponies ventured in the unknown,

Only five came home.

They completed the task on them bestown

But left back the throne.

Young foals, take this song to heart, heed its word.

For now you have heard

The tale of these seven ponies new world

And their life unfurled." Silver read.

"What is that?" Snow asked.

"It sounds like an old song." Flower said.

"But from where?" Zen inquired.

"Ponies focus. We are not the first ponies to leave. If this song is fact, then there is some missing information about The Cheval." Silver pointed out. Steel sunk down, he didn't want to get in a debate. He was a stallion of little words, rarely ever taking. Maybe he would say yes or no, maybe he would talk to a close friend, but most of the time he would only talk to get information.

"Why have these ponies never been mentioned in our history books? That is the most puzzling question." Melody said. Flower shrugged, she stood.

"May I see it Silver?" Flower asked. Sliver shrugged and flew over to Flower. She read it over again quickly.

"It's a pretty song." Flower said.

"Let me see." Melody said and took it from Flower. "It's a little faded at some parts, but yeah, it is a really pretty song. It must have been a children's song."

"Enough theorizing about the past. I'll get some wood to keep the fire going and we really should get our rest." Silver reminded them. Steel nodded and followed Silver. "You coming too?" He asked. Steel nodded again. Snow and Zen lay down next to each other to stay warm. Melody slipped out of her saddlebags and lay down near the fire with Flower nearby. When Silver and Steel returned, they built up the fire enough to last them the night and both went to bed.


End file.
